Death in Space
by Bean-Nighe
Summary: After being sent on a covert mission on the Ishimura, Robin has sent a mysterious distress message to the league about a strange artifact called the Marker. Now Robin must fight for his survival and his sanity on Titan three months after the message was sent. Can the team make it in time to save him or will Robin be overwhelmed by the creatures and visions of his dead mother?
1. Chapter 1: Distress

Author Note: This idea has been swimming in my head for a while so I finally started it. This is my first fanfic so be nice. The beginning takes place during the first game, but upcoming chapters are in the second game. Being set three months after the message was sent. Robin takes Issac's place in the story but it will not go completely like the game did. So it's not like reading the Dead Space story but with a character change. Hope you like.  
All characters and places belong to their respected owners (unfortunate for me)

Chapter one: Distress

Mount Justice

August, 1st

1800 hours

The cave was quiet for the most part; Megan was in the kitchen with Connor attempting to bake a cake for the return of their long absent friend and member of the team. Kaldur read a book and Artemis watched amused as Wally paced back and forth in front of the T.V. stuffing his face and chattering.

"Man, this is killing me. Rob is supposed to be getting back from that covert space mission thingy soon." Wally talked to no one in particular not really caring if anyone was listening. "Three months! I hope he took pictures of the ship he was on, what was the name again?" He stopped in his tracks straining his brain to find the information his best friend had given him 3 months ago.

"The USG Ishimura," Roy said from his place on the couch, trying to hide his own excitement on seeing his little brother again after so long.

Wally stared at the other ginger a moment as his brain processed the information before a large grin stretched onto his face. "Yea that one, the planet cracker right? Dude he is so lucky I would die to be aboard a ship like that."

"Why?" Conner spoke for the first time that morning, confused at the speedster's desire to go into space to begin with.

Kaldur looked up from the novel that had currently caught his attention. "From what Batman had explained to us it was a simple covert mission, to observe and report."

Megan took her eyes off of the cookbook she was looking at and smiled brightly. "I would think that being on a ship that big would be exciting."

"Exactly, that's why I should be there too!" Wally practically vibrated where he stood.

Artemis snorted, "Knowing you, you would probably blow his cover or blow up the whole ship. Whichever comes first." She smiled at the glare the redhead sent her.

Before Wally could come up with a smart remark, the Zeta tube announced the arrival of Batman. They teens quickly made their way toward their missing teammate's mentor. Wally was the first to enter the room, bouncing where he stood when he stopped with excitement. The man in black stared at the boy with annoyance that seemed to fly over his head. When the others stood before him he began.

"The watchtower has spotted what appears to be a small one man ship headed toward it. The League has agreed to let all of you come up and greet Robin as soon as he lands." Batman began to walk back toward the tubes without looking to see if the young heroes where following.

The Zeta tube flashed as The Dark Knight and the team walked into the main room, the other League members stood waiting for the return of their youngest comrade to land and tell of the mission's success. After 3 month the little bird was well missed by everyone.

The hanger doors opened and a small pod slowly made its way into the room. The League and team's eyes widened when they saw the state of the craft, dented, many pieces were broken off from it and it barely keep upright as one of the engines was destroyed beyond use. It landed with a large bang, and the small door open to show an emptied pilot seat.

Batman was the first to react, moving quickly to the fallen vessel. Upon closer observation, blood stained the seats and controls. Bruce felt his heart pick up pace and his breath hitched at the sight of the crimson stain on the black interior of the pod. By now the others had come over as well to investigate on their own, the look of utter shock and fear plastered on each of their faces as they came into view of the bloodied cruiser.

Their baby bird was missing.

Bruce swallowed his fear. _It's possible the blood does not belong to him, but then where did it come from and where is Richard? Where is my son? _The bat gritted his teeth and moved closer to the open door to look at the controls. The monitor flashed an auto-pilot programming that had currently ran the craft. Right next to it Bruce noticed a small screen displaying a video message, using a USB cable he downloaded the message and turn toward the large computer in the room.

The others watched him go before fallowing him. "Have you found something?" Wonder Woman asked placing a hand gently on the distressed father's shoulder.

The bat turned toward her and the others present in the room and sighed. "I don't know." He looked back to the computer and hooked in the cable and sent the video to the screen. The monitor began to flicker and he stepped back. "I hope so." He whispered to himself. The prayer didn't go missed by Superman and his clone. The static cleared a little, with "BEGIN MESSAGE" printed on the screen. The text disappeared, and the image showed a dark room and an empty seat.

Within moments of beginning a figure in an odd spacesuit sat heavily in the chair and sighed. And with shaky hand they slowly removed the helmet. Gasped filled the air as the little bird's face came out from under the head covering. He stared tiredly at them, looking but not really seeing. His young childlike face bruised and bloodied from the various cuts and scrapes across his once smooth skin. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth but he seemed to take no notice of it, the crimson liquid was caked on his forehead right under the hair line that trailed down to his chin. Sweat damped his hair and stuck is to his head, black ink mixing and contrasting with pale white skin.

The team could only gape, finally seeing the eyes and whole face of their baby brother, and they looked dull, lifeless, tired, numb. The once sapphire orbs that glowed with youth and mischief were gone, replaced with a broken spirit that ripped out The Dark Knights heart as he stared at them. The bags under his eyes were dark and murky and hung like drapes on hangers.

Taking his eyes off them he looked back and forth but not moving his head as if afraid to make any sudden movements. When he completed his small task he leaned into his seat and placed his arms folded across the table top. Everyone could see him softly shiver and shake, from coldness, fear, or exhaustion they did not know. Then with a shudder Robin began to speak quietly but loud enough that everyone could hear what he was saying.

"M-my name is Richard John Grayson, Robin to you in the League and the team. I was the vigilante of Gotham City and former partner of The Dark Knight, Batman." The boy swallowed before he continued. "I was sent on a covert mission alone to the USG Ishimura that is funded by the Wayne Co. by Batman to try and uncover the hidden motive for the ships illegal trip to a planet Aegis VII. I was sent posing as a guest who was invited aboard by Mister Wayne to be going on the trip in his place as an observer of the progress of the ship. I was chosen to go in his place due to the fact that I would go unnoticed by the crew in certain areas and would not raise up suspicion if I was discovered wandering the ship.

"Traveling to the ship on a cruiser with a few engineers and scientist that were also to come aboard for detailed work, we arrived safely. It was after we boarded the ship that we discovered the danger that had taken over." Robin began to shake even harder now, his hands griped his forearms tightly as he went on. "Not on the ship for more than ten minutes before everything went to hell. We arrived and there was blood and bodies and parts everywhere. Didn't even get close to the door before the light went red for a quarantine, locking us in with the creatures that took over the ship.

"I was told to run after one of them ripped one of the scientist to pieces, and I did. I ran and I didn't stop. I could hear the dying screams of everyone of the men and women I came aboard with, b-but I didn't stop, I couldn't. I could hear them behind me screeching trying to turn me into human confetti."

Suddenly he stopped talking, his eyes strayed off the screen staring at the wall behind it, his orbs went blank. Everyone was silent waiting, some holding their breath waiting for him to go on. "They wanted to kill me, no, they needed to kill me. They want our bodies, they need our bodies, but it's mine, they can't have it, it belongs to me. They want to turn it in to one of them so they can grow, expand, multiply." His voice was monotone, almost robotic as if he's been saying it over and over again to himself. "But they can't have it, they can't, IT'S Mine!" Robin yelled, startling everyone in the room. A sound was heard in the background and the bird froze, a look of pure terror planted on his face. Slowly he turned to the left and stared intently at something off screen, holding his breath.

After a moment he slowly let out his breath and whispered to the screen still staring to the left. "I haven't got much time. They'll find me, they always find me no matter where I hide. They used the vents, that's how they travel around the ship, that's how they trap you, how they kill you." Robin looked back at them and began to talk more seriously, his eyes refocused. "As I've made my way through the ship I have uncovered the truth as to why the Ishimura was here to begin with. I turns out a week ago the colony on the planet below had discovered something. An artifact known as the Maker.

"Immediately after it was discovered homicides and suicides went through the roof on the colony below on the planet's surface. Not long after s-something began to kill the rest, and then got to the ship when a few who escaped the colony brought it with them on board."

Robin took a shaky breath and sat back into the seat, slowly relaxing but not quite letting his guard down. He licked his dried lips and proceeded to wipe the blood from his mouth and nose as though just realizing it flowed freely down his face. The League watched none daring to speck. The boy looked tired, and old. Covered in blood, grim, and only he knows what else, he appeared as though he just came from war. After a minute of steadying his breathing and trying to rest his tiny frame he started again.

"The colony has been lost. The crew is dead or mutated. And the whole ship has been reduced to a lifeless graveyard floating in space. I-I've seen how the work. I was in a small group before, there was five including me. Their gone dead at the hands of the creatures, each other, or themselves. That, is how they work." He looked away again looking at the screen but not truly seeing it, reliving whatever horror he has face in his mind. "If they don't kill you, you will kill yourself." Everyone froze hearing what the bird just said but not really believing that he did. He looked back at them.

"Not out of mercy for yourself, no, not to end it by your hand before they get you. You do it because they tell you to, because they want you to. The Marker send out a type of radiation, it c-causes people to lose their heads, it talks to them. It talks to me." Robin lend forward again grabbing his hair. "I can hear it in my head, I can hear them in my head and I want it to stop but it won't. I've began to s-see things that aren't really there, I can hear the dead screaming in pain in my ears one minute and the next it's gone. I can see them walking and I know it's not real but I can't help but shot at them anyways. I can see my mom."

Batman's eyes widened. "I can see my dead mother walking around the halls." Tears began to spill from his eyes. The team and the league could do nothing to stop the ones that formed in their own. "And she tries to kill me, and it's real." He looked up. "I can out of a hallucination of her pointing a gun at my head to myself holding one in my mouth. Or a needle to my eye. Whatever she tries to do to me I end up trying to do to myself."

Another sound from the background startled him and he looked in the same direction as before. "I can't stay here for much longer, it's not safe to linger for too long." He looked back. "Based on the damaged equipment I'm guessing It will take at least two and a half months to reach you if at all. Heh, funny around the same time I'm supposed to come home. Please I you get this the Marker and the Ishimura must be destroyed, you can't let this get to any populated planet. If you can get the information of every man and woman who served aboard the ship, and have some sort of memorial. Many brave people died doing their job," Tears began to flow from his eyes again as he grabbed his head, looking back he gave his farewell. "Don't let us be forgotten. This is Richard Grayson. Signing out. And if you're getting this dad, I sorry, I miss you, all of you."

Before the young hero could sign off a crash came from the room. The startled child looked toward the source of the sound and gritted his blood stained teeth. "Finally found me, hu. You want to kill me fine but you won't take me down without a fight!" He yelled at the intruder off screen and got up from the chair pulling out a gun aiming it toward the offender. An inhuman screech filled the air and that everyone watched felt their blood run cold as they covered their ears. Robin gave one last look to the screen before pressing on some key and the monitor went dark. Leaving the team and their mentors fear stricken for the health and safety of their youngest member. None were as heart heavy with worry and fear as the father of the boy who stood in the front. Bruce balled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth as rage filled his eyes. He turned to the others seeing the same determination in their eyes and faces.

Daddy Bats was going to get his baby bird back if it killed him.

And the League/Team was right behind him.

I thought about it being a covert mission for batman and robin, but the idea of the baby bird fighting for his life alone slowly going insane was more fun. Man I am a terrible person. Anyway more soon to come. Review, pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Okay chapter 2, finally. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to start the second chapter. I wanted it to be similar to how Issac woke up cause honestly that was crazy. I think I stood up the entire time I was running away from the necomorphs and kept screaming at poor Issac to go faster, lol sorry Issac. Anyways I added my own twist on the beginning so it wont be exactly the same, Not all the chapters will be levels in the game so don't worry. Anywho I'll shut up and let you read now. ****All Characters belong to their respected owners. (Sadly)  
**

Chapter 2: Awakening

Sprawl, Titan

Asylum sector of the Sprawl's hospital

1600 hours

_Robin felt like he was floating, no coherent thought passing through his head, just peace, silence. Floating in a void in his own mind trying to piece together how and why he was here. Nothing could be seen, nothing could be heard, nothing could be felt. Not wanting to disturb the tranquility he stayed still, unmoving as the current of unseen waves carried him down and an unseen path._

_ While he floated he heard his name whispered quietly, as if the voice were far off distance. He paid it no heed and continued his journey to nowhere. Then his name became louder, and the caller's voice he had not heard in years. He closed his eyes and listened for it again. There is was but closer, the voice was soft and silky. It was a voice that had once comforted him long ago as a child. Now that the voice came closer Robin began to feel his blood turn cold in dread. The voice called to him again, its tone was a distorted, sickening sound._

_The raven haired boy snapped his eyes opened and looked in the direction of the echo. No sooner did his eyes open did he see the broken face of the woman he loved dearly as a child. He froze unable to move do to the terror that took over his body. "Mom."_

_The woman was inches from him and he could see every disfigurement on her body. She wore a sleeveless while gown that was covered in crimson stains and black soot. Her wavy reddish brown hair stuck to her forehead. Her nose was broken and blood leaked out of every opening on her once beautiful clean face. Her body was busted in much the same way it was after she landed on the hard cold floor. But these went unnoticed by the boy as he stared into the black holes that once stored her bright blue eyes._

"_Richard, mommy loves you Richard. Mommy always loves you." The destroyed woman smiled warmly as she reached for his face with both hands, cupping his cheeks. Robin held his breath as he shivered with fright. The woman continued to say this as a bright light began to shine from her empty eye sockets and opened mouth. "I love you Richard, make us whole my little robin." Her voice became louder till she was finally screaming in his face. Robin felt himself become light headed and closed his eyes. "Make us whole!"_

The screaming stopped but other noises quickly took its place. When Robin opened his eyes again he soon found the light was still there but not the face of his mother. Instead another filled his vision as he was brought back to reality. He recognized that two people were present in the room, and they were talking in rushed, hushed tones. Trying to move and sit up Robin realized he was strapped to a table in a straight-jacket. Panic began to fill his system but he didn't act on it. That never works well for anyone. One of the two persons in the room turned to him upon hearing him struggle in his bonds.

"Thank the Marker your awake," The man said as he began to remove the straps. Robin instantly tensed up when hearing mentions of the Marker. The man looked to the blond woman standing by the door. "Tell me if anything starts coming this way. Listen I know you're a little confused, but I need you to trust me. I'll explain later I promise but we need to leave now."

Just before he could undo the straight-jacket the woman by the door let out an ear piercing scream as a creature landed in front of her from the ceiling. She backed up further into the room and aimed her plasma cutter at the thing that followed her in. Robin's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the monster that entered the area. He started to thrash violently in the restrains holding him, leaving him venerable to the attack. The man helping him before turned away to deal with the new threat. She shot it in the chest several times as it advanced on her. "Shot the limbs!" Robin heard himself scream at her.

She did as she was told but was caught in the abominations last stand. Both bodies fell with a dull thud on the ground her lower jaw missing from her face. Blood pooled under her lifeless form. The man stood in horror as he stared at the gore on the floor and put a hand to his mouth to refrain the bile rising in his throat to spill on the floor. The sound of the young boy fighting with his retrains brought him back to reality and his mission. He turned back to the ebony haired child.

Robin watched the young woman fall and froze. The fog in his head had not entirely disappeared and briefly wondered if he was dreaming. Looking down he noticed his lack mobility and began to struggle with the jacket. The man came back over to him his hands shaking even more than before and tried to release him. "I-I'm g-going to get you out of here okay. I'm going to get you o-."

Robin stared at the man in terror. Blood came from his forehead stopping him in midsentence. A long, thin bone like tail had implanted itself right between the man's eyes. Just as the infector behind him removed it's appendage from his skull his body began to spasm. Robin remained frozen as the man holding on to him rapidly decayed and mutated.

His neck became longer as his spinal cord snapped and lifted it upward, skin and muscle peeled from his flesh as his body temperature rose causing veins and arteries to bust. The man's uniform ripped from the middle as his abdomen produced small appendages and his intestines swelled. His eyes turned milky white before they split open to make room for the muscle like tentacles shot from his eye sockets and his mouth. Robin's mind went blank as his survivor instinct kick in, adrenalin flowing through his system. Without thinking his body acting on its own will to survive the little bird head-budded the mutating corpse in the jaw, causing the undead carcass to stumble backward dazed.

Not waiting for an invitation Robin ran into the hall where he stopped, shaking his head slightly hoping to clear some of the fog from his distorted skull. It was then that Robin could hear the screaming alarms of an attack or quarantine. The blaring noise reminded him of his first encounter and his current predicament.

Looking up at the sound of multiple windows and vents being broke through Robin saw numerous necromorphs quickly closing in on him. As he glanced behind him, Robin noticed the one he collided with only a moment before beginning to advance on him as well. That was all the motivation he needed to start sprinting as fast as he could.

As he ran down the corridor the creatures followed him while other fell from the ceiling or emerged from the nearby air vents. Robin refused to look back as he continued forward hearing them close on his heel. Suddenly a slasher fell in the boy's path and swiped at his head. Due to quick reflexes, skilled training, and sheer blind luck Robin dropped down to his knees and slid under the blade-like protrusion of bone before it made contact with his neck. He watched the blade pass his face with seconds to spare, cutting a tiny bit of his dark bangs, before spinning on his knees and recovering his brisk pace down the hall.

Up ahead Robin could see a door that led into another area of the medical facility. Hearing the things close behind him, he used every ounce of adrenalin he had to all but race to the opening and make it before they did. Just as he passed the door, movement off the corner of his eye caused Robin to turn his body sideways as the dead playing necromorph leaped on his lap. His arms being bound Richard had no way to balance himself while supporting the intruder or catching himself as he fell. His head made contact with a sickening crack making his skull bounce back up.

Feeling the extra weight on his chest Robin's eyes snapped open despite the pain in his head had proceeded to dodge the sharp edge that tried to dismember him. In front of him he noticed the door looked ready to lock down for the quarantine, unable to use his hands Richard got his feet position under the homicidal monster just right and kick with all his might. The force pushed the creature into the door's path as it closed, severing its being in half vertically.

The room was silent except for the low beep of a heart monitor and Robin's heavy breathing as he attempted to calm himself down. The adrenalin slowly crept out of his body and exhaustion took its place. Once his breath was steady again Richard looked around the room from his position on the floor to analyze the area.

_I'm in no immediate danger. The infection hasn't spread this far I guess. By the looks of it I'm in a hospital or medical facility, I suppose that would explain the straight-jacket and metallic smell of the room. How did they get here? Okay better question where is here? _Robin remained on the floor to gather his thought before shifting his weight and standing up. Looking down Robin took into account he was barefoot, his feet felt cool from the floor. Shrugging he turned to the dilemma at hand and took one last shot and tried to wiggle out of the jacket that bound his arms together. It was no use, he was stuck.

"Sure wouldn't mind having super strength at the moment, totally not feeling the aster." He mumbled under his breath.

Not wanting to linger in one spot for too long Robin slowly made his way across the room carful not making any sudden movements. As he passed a medical curtain the beeping of the heart monitor began to quicken before finally falling into a long consistent beep as its hosts heart failed to respond. Dick could only glance sadly at the still form that already had a sheet covering his face. He said nothing as he walked through the door on the other side of the room, his feet making a faint tap sound with each step.

As the door opened Robin stepped into the next room and stopped when he caught sight of two men in uniform with their back to him. An uneasy feeling passed through the little bird when he saw them. _Something isn't right, these guys aren't here looking for survivors. _Seeing how he couldn't go back and clearly the guards weren't leaving their post as they chatted with each other as if everything was completely fine. _Do they even know what's happening?_ _Worst case, they take me into custody. _

Slowly walking toward the men Richard starts thinking of a way to explain the reasons for the straight jacket without sounding around the stretchers laying around the tight corridor Robin winces was he stubbed his toe on one of the wheels. The guards spin around at the noise aiming their guns at the ebony's head. Before a word can come out of his mouth the guards shout to each other.

"That's him, shoot him!" Bullets flew past the small bird, one grazing his cheek. Suddenly something from the ceiling crashed through the tile and pulled one of the guards up with it. Before the other guy could react Robin was on in front of him, crouched down low, his face devoid of all emotion, eyes wide with a red tint within his baby blue orbs. As the man tried to shoot, Richard flipped on his shoulders knees cupped the sides of his helmet. Using his momentum Robin twisted his lower half causing the man's head to do the same, a loud snap of his neck as a result. The body slumped to the floor unmoving. The little landed on his feet lightly and stared blankly at the corpse.

Feeling a drop on his head Richard looked up and watched blood drip from the hole in the ceiling. He stood there for several moments unseeing as blood dropped on to his face, staining his white skin. A smile stretched across his face and he chuckled a bit before turning toward a new door and made his way out. Before he could step through the opening the torso of the missing guard fell on the floor from above. Robin simply stared unaffected by the sudden arrival. Another smile graced his chapped lips, a menacing look in his eyes.

"Guess you guys should have known, I'm the last thing you should have been worrying about." Richard stepped over the carcass and entered another area of the room, His eyes lost its red tint as he climbed the stairs.

The door opened at the top not revealing much of anything except desks and a few monitors, a video recording played on the far end of the room. Robin cautiously entered the room, his footsteps practically silent. A man in a white doctor's uniform was standing in a corner on top of what looked like a view window into a room below. Robin could hear him mumbling something to himself. As he got closer to the distracted man he could clearly hear him as he spoke with dread coating his voice.

"All dead. Their all dead, dead, dead, dead. What can I do, their dead." Richard continued to inch forward when the man grabbed him by the collar and lifted him on to the wall. A scalpel was in his hand and its cool blade rested against Dick's neck. Richard froze feeling the blade on his throat. The man's eyes widened in recognition. "I know you. I remember you. Patient 4, Tidmen said all subjects were to be eliminated." The man giggled slightly as he dug the blade deeper into the boy's skin.

Robin was familiar the demented gleam in the man's eyes. He's seen it right before the insane individual would kill himself or anyone alive around them. Richard couldn't tell if he would be the man's first kill or not. _I have to get through to him; this hasn't been going on for long. I have to reach him somehow. _His thoughts were spinning. "L-listen to me," the blade dug deeper. "I can get us out, both of us. But I need to get out of this straight-jacket. Help me and I promise I can get you out." That was a lie, Richard doubted he could get even himself out, but trying to give hope in a hopeless seemed like the only way to get through to the man.

The man looked at him for a while, studying the teen's face. A smile creped across his face and he chuckled. "Will it matter? No one is getting out of here alive, not you not me, no one." His bloodied smile got bigger.

Robin's eyes widened and he shook his head struggling in the man's grip. "Don't do it, I can help, please, don't do it." The blade left his throat and headed toward his abdomen. The man thrust the scalpel into the suit. Robin involuntarily winced feeling the blade make contact but not pierce the skin, the man let go of his hostage. Dick looked down finding his arms free, he stretched the stiff limb trying to return feeling to them.

Robin looked back up toward the doctor, he was still smiling. "There is no escaping from what I've done." He laughed a bit, shoulders shaking from the strain. Robin only now noticed the blood that covered his suit and hands.

"Just take it easy okay." Robin kept his hands out in front of him in case the man suddenly went hostile. The former doctor's face went from a giggling smile to a straight, emotionless expression in seconds, the transformation sent a shiver down the ebony's spin and he swallowed hard. "Look we can make it okay." Richard did his best to assure the obviously disturbed man.

"Your rig is red, your head is bleeding." Robin felt the back of his head where his skull made contact with the floor not long ago, when he looked at his hand it was covered in crimson liquid. He didn't say anything. The man pointed to a small locker in the corner next to him. "There's a flashlight and a med kit in the wall locker. You should grab them." Robin slowly made his way toward it, casting glances toward it but his eyes never straying too long of the doctor. When he made it Robin opened the locker and sure enough the items were there. "Go ahead, take it. I won't be needing them anymore." The man said with a dry snicker.

Richard grabbed the med kit first, unsealing the needle and injecting it slowly into the vain near the base his neck. He shuddered then felt relief as the drug took effect, dulling the pain in his head, clotting the blood that flowed freely, and finally sped up the healing process of the broken skin and muscle cells. Robin sighed and grabbed the flashlight, he turned it on to be sure it worked before turning back to the doctor, and froze.

The man stood back in his corner but the smile plastered on his face reminded Robin uneasily of the Joker. The stared at the little bird the scalpel still firm in his grasp. He lifted the blade and pointed it at Dick. "We're all going to burn for what we did to you." Richard stiffed realizing exactly what the man was about to do. Before he could intervene the previous doctor brought the blade to his neck and proceeded to cut out his own throat. Robin watched him horror as blood spilled from the man's esophagus and mouth like a waterfall, covering the floor beneath him. The doctor stepped back into the wall and slid to the floor coughing up his life's water all over himself. Finally with one last choking gasp the man went limp, staring into nothing with unresponsive orbs.

Richard stood there watching the man with a sad expression. This wasn't the first time he's seen this, and by how this are going it won't be his last. He didn't move until the blood came in contact with his bare feet. Walking toward him, unbothered by the fact he was stepping in the man's blood, Dick knelt down in front of him and pressed his eyelids down, hoping to bring a more restful sleep to the man before him.

Before Robin got up he looked intently and the corpse and whispered softly to him knowing he wouldn't receive and answer. "What exactly did you do to me?" His question went unheard and the little bird got up and proceeded to the exit, only pausing to look back for a moment before he went through.

**I think I may have gone a little crazy with the gore and detail but it was soooo much fun. I feel so bad for our little Robin in future chapters. Please review and tell me how I did whether I did great or sucked tremendously, all in all please be at least a little nice like I said first Fanfic and all. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

**I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. It's a little slow in the beginning but it picks up. Characters, places and stuff belong to the people who aren't me. enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

Sprawl, Titan

Medical Personnel Office

1600 hours

Robin held the flashlight in front of himself like a gun simply out of habit. He walked sideways keeping his back toward the walls and kept a close eye on every ventilation duct that came into view, something else he developed a habit over. After what happened on the Ishimura, Robin wasn't about to be attacked from behind or surprised by a shattered vent, he learned that lesson the hard way and didn't want a repeat incident.

Going down another set of stairs Richard had to catch himself several times on the railing. His legs were jelly since his adrenalin went down and he was still a little dizzy from the smack to the head he got earlier, med kits could only fix so much. At the bottom of the stairs was a darkened hall way, the only light coming from the broken double doors at the other end.

Richard swallowed and slowly proceeded into the hall toward the doors. A shadow passed the opening causing Robin to freeze and hold his breath listening for anything out of the ordinary. He counted to ten slowly in his head before releasing his breath and moving forward to the next room.

This room was pitch black, the only light coming from a flickering clock on the other side of the room. Robin turned on his flashlight and shined it in the space. Desks were scattered across the room with the bodies of dead doctors and nurses on the floor. Blood painted the walls.

Careful not to make any sudden movement Richard maneuvered around the obstacles. As he was about to go out the door a sudden light and loud static sound went off. Robin jumped, spun around and threw the scalpel he took from the man from before. The scalpel made contact with a monitor that displayed a picture of a beach with palm trees.

Robin took a moment to catch his breath as he bat-glared at the disturbance. After a few moments he smiled a little and tilted his head back and sighed. "I'm getting to jumpy. Need to focus, stay calm."

Retrieving the scalpel without electrocuting himself he continued on his way. Stumbling a little Robin made his way through a shower house. He paused to look at the dried blood his hands and feet. Not thinking much of it Richard walked up to a nearby sink and turned it on.

"Probably won't make much of a difference." He mumbled to himself as he scrubbed the crimson from his small fingers.

When he finished the small task he grabbed his flashlight and turned to go before a glance in the mirror stopped him. He stared at the stranger looking back at him. Richard leaned forward a bit to make sure it was a mirror he was looking at. The image copied him and he bit his lip.

"How long have I been here? I don't even look like me anymore." His voice wasn't above a whisper as he continued to gaze at himself.

His face was white almost transparent aside from the dark circles around his eyes and blood that stained his skin. Hair that was once full and thick was dull and flat with traces of grey or ashen coloring mixed with black. His cheeks and eyes were sunken in and shallow, it was then he realized why he didn't feel good. He lost weight, not a little either, no, more like 15 pounds or more. He racked his brain to try and remember when he had last eaten anything. He came across older yet younger due to how big his thinned face made his eyes appear. And that was had the biggest impact on him, his eyes were no longer their bright pure baby blue but instead were a dreary stormy grey or a very pale blue. They no longer held the same color as his mother's, his face looked nothing like that of his father like before. The thought scared him.

As he gazed at himself his eyes caught a red tint in the middle. The room became more like a static red, shadows grew, and everything became more blurry and heavy. Behind him saw a creature start to creep close to his turned back in the mirror. Richard brought his flashlight up and spun to meet his attacker to find, nothing. Just as soon as the room changed it was gone.

Robin breathed heavily searching the shower house for the intruder. It was gone in a blink of an eye. He turned back to the mirror and looked carefully for the red in his eyes he saw a split second ago, it was gone.

"I guess I hit my head harder than I thought. I'm starting to lose it." He shook his head. "Seeing things is the last thing I need right now." Giving himself one last look over, he left the mirror.

Leaving the room Robin proceeded down the hall to a dead end. Looking up Richard caught sight of a maintenance tunnel. "That brings back memories." He smiled as he thought of the newly found group trying to escape from Cadmus.

Dick found a terminal and hacked into it in less than 3 seconds, the door to the shaft opened and Robin jumped. His fingers latching to the bottom of the opening and he pulled himself inside. Accessing another terminal inside, he closed the door behind him and crawled. As he turned a corner a shadow quickly went the other direction causing the little bird to discontinue.

After counting to ten again he went on. He could see the shaft tilt upward but before he could reach it the floor under him collapsed. Despite his training Robin smacked into the floor hard, teeth digging in to his lip as he bit it on impact. The wind knocked out of him Richard laid there.

His head was spinning again. When the room stopped rotating he smiled slightly. "Huh, I wonder how many times I'll smack my head on something before this is all over." He mused.

Getting up Richard walked toward an elevator using the walls as support. When he entered the body leaning on the wall in the corner gave off a beeping noise. Robin stared at the corpse and realized that a communicator was going off. He knelt down a pulled off the upper chest plate, he pressed a button.

"Hello?" Robin asked, the chest plate opened up and a hologram video feed came into view in front of him. A young woman with a serious look appeared on the screen. She had blond hair put in a tight bun, and hazel eyes that glared at him.

"Richard Grayson I assume?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

Richard was a bit startled when she addressed him, but quickly hid it under suspicion and distrust. "Yeah? And who are you? How do you know my name?"

Either the woman didn't care at how the boy questioned her or she hid it well, her face remained the same. "My name is Daina Le Guin. How I know your name is unimportant, now if you want to live you will do exactly what I say when I say it." Her tone never changed as she spoke to him.

Robin felt his suspicion grow and he glared at her. "And why the heck should I trust you Miss. Le Guin." He didn't like to be pushed around by someone he barely knew, especially after the Ishimura.

The woman gave signs of impatience and made her voice sterner. "Because I can get you out of here and help you."

"And why may I ask would you want to help me? You apart of an evacuation team because your doing an asterous job of that." He snapped back his voice filling with sarcasm.

Her eye twitched, and Robin silently congratulated himself. "No I am not. You are Richard John Grayson, age 13, also known as the Dark Knight, Batman's, partner Robin, a member of a team of young heroes." Robin's breath hitched, he looked up at the offending woman a look of complete surprise marring his face. "Yes, I know who you are, that is why I want to help. Saving a member of The League may be useful to the survival of many more on the Sprawl."

Richard's surprise died down as a more serious expression replaced it. "I'm not a member of The League. And I doubt that I can be of much help." Robin's eyes widen slightly as a thought passed through his head. "Wait did you say The Sprawl? You mean that space colony on Titan?"

She nodded. "You are very well informed young Grayson. About three months ago, a search and recover team found your ship drifting in space. You were discovered badly injured and very disoriented. They brought you here for medical treatment."

Robin processed the new information in his head as he watched the levels pass in the elevator. "Wait, so did anyone contact The League while I was here, and why can't I remember anything?"

"You were unconscious the whole three months you have been here, as for the League we could not get into contact with them." She was lying, he could tell. It was in her eyes, no one even tried to contact the League or Batman. He kept silent though, not wanting her to know he was on to her.

"Okay so what about the necromorphs?" She made a face showing she didn't understand. "The creatures that are on the station, how did they get here?"

She shook her head. "I don't know where this alien life form came from." She was lying again. If it wasn't for Batman's training he would have missed the flash in her eyes as she fibbed. It was obvious she knew exactly what was going on and she didn't want to spill it. Robin decided right then this woman was not to be trusted but he'd play along for now. She was good but he was better.

"Alright."

"So you will cooperate?" Robin nodded. "Good, I'll download my position to your rig. I'll contact you every so often to check up on you. I have your rig set up on my computer I'll know your every move and you location in case you get lost. Try not to die."

She disconnected the line as the doors to the elevator opened. Richard used a wire and connected the chest plate to the rig on his back and strapped it to his front. The glow of his vitals and equipment shined in front of him. Satisfied with the connection he got up and walked out.

He was in a reception area that much he could figure out. The room would have been inviting had the lights not been flickering or the mangled bodies on the floor. The radio of an officer went off, the call and panic of the other officers on the other line. Next to him a pistol laid on the floor.

Robin didn't hastate to pick up the gun and look it over, checking the clip and safety. '_I'll have to find a plasma cutter or something around here soon. A pistol's round won't do much good against them.' _He thought absently. Walking down the hall toward another reception area, Robin fell into a position with his back to the wall again.

Stepping into a room, he noticed a small fire in the corner. He didn't think much of it till he saw an oxygen tank near it. Robin jumped and latched on to a bed that was bolted to the wall just as the container exploded taking out the wall that was a direct lead into space. Richard held his breath as the air was sucked from the room.

The bed creaked and Robin's feet left the floor. Struggling to keep his hold he saw a red emergency button hanging from the ceiling. Aiming his pistol as it threatened to leave his grip he shot the target. His grip slipped on the bed and he began to fly toward the emptiness of space before a wall slid up to block the opening.

Richard cried out as he hit the wall. The impact dislocated his shoulder, the force ripping the bone from its socket. He slumped to the floor gritting his teeth in pain and holding his limp arm. "Darn, this is a disaster, extra heavy of the dis." He hissed between his lips. Knowing he would be dead in minutes if he left his arm like that Robin grabbed the bottom of his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth. Then carefully he pressed his palm of his uninjured arm on the disconnected bone and he thrust his hand upward.

The snap echoed across the room followed closely by a muffled scream. Richard released the bottom of his shirt and took deep breathes. "Okay, that wasn't so bad." He failed to notice the tears that blurred his vision. He got up and walked to the other door cradling his arm to his chest, biting his lip till it broke the skin.

The room he stepped into looked like a locker room. Walking in, he nearly tripped on the dead playing slasher that was on the floor. It jumped up and lunged and the ebony teen. Robin rolled on the floor dodging the attack that came from the corpse. The movement caused agony for his arm but Richard ignored it and pulled his gun shooting off its head.

"Bad move, Grayson." Robin cursed himself as the creature began waving its deadly arms wildly hoping to catch its prey. Backing up into a wall Richard aimed at the beings legs and shoot through both. The monster collapsed, withered around a bit before coming to a still.

Robin turned his attention back to his arm. Cradling it again as he tried to move his shoulder. He winced and wished for a med kit. Looking up he caught sight of a computer run store and praised his luck with a smile.

He limped over to the shopping center and cursed his luck again when he realized he had no money. Instead he turned back to the lockers a rummaged through them. There he found an engineer's suit, one size fits all, and a few med kits.

Robin didn't pause when he undid the needle and shoved it into his shoulder. The pain subsided immediately. Able to move his arm again without much of a problem, Robin stripped and put on the uniform he found. It was several sizes too big, but messing with the hard drive of the suit a bit he was able to shrink it down to a comfortable fit. He put on the gloves and boots doing the same thing with the suit to get them to fit, after the job was done he continued his rummaged.

Robin thanked whatever was watching over him as he found a plasma cutter a few rounds and several credits. Content with his findings he headed out. The next room was a large area, a tall sign with the hospital symbol stood in the middle. At the far end of the room was a crashed transporter; in front of it were seven of the Sprawl's guards.

One looked over and saw the little bird standing in the door way and shouted to his comrades. They shoot at him and Robin was forced to leave the doorway and take cover behind the hospital sign.

"What the heck did I do to these guys to get them to want me dead so bad?" He shouted over the gun shots.

A loud screeching sound echoed across the room. The sound made Robin hold his ears and he looked out of his cover. The guard's attention was no longer on him but the large creature that cimbed over the crashed transporter.

The abomination was a large leaper-like necromorph that looked to have been made up of multiple carcasses. Its skin was dark and had the appearance of a male. Its arms were large and seemed to be holding the thing up.

The guards fired on the monster but didn't last long. Opening its mouth a long tongue swiped at the officers dismembering them instantly. Robin went back to his cover when the thing looked in his direction. He held his breath prying that the monster didn't see him. After counting to ten, he slowly turned his head back around the sign.

It had seen him; the creature's face was inches from Robin's when he looked around the sign. It would have stared at him if its face wasn't upside down and the growth of skin didn't cover over its eyes. Richard's blood went cold, his breath hitched, and if he wasn't so well trained for surprises there's a good chance the little bird would have pissed himself right then and there.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before the tripod, as Richard decided to name it, lifted its large arm and slammed it down where the young hero was. Richard moved, running as fast as his tiered legs would carry him, adrenalin pumped into system. He spun and aimed both the pistol and plasma cutter at the abomination.

Walking backward he fired repeatedly at the limbs of the monster. The pistol was the first to run out of ammo, it click empty as Robin kept pulling the trigger. The plasma cutter was emptied not long after. Robin cursed and flipped out of the way of the tripods tongue as it whipped toward his feet.

Richard ran toward the downed men and grabbed one's gun quickly replacing the clip in his pistol. A blow to the ground directly behind him threw the bird off his feet and sent him flying to the ground. He struggled to get back up but ended up rolling on his back.

The tripod stuck out its tongue again and Robin saw its Achilles' heel immediately. He raised his weapon and fired making contact with the weak area of its razor tongue, severing it. The creature reeled and Robin didn't waste time emptying his clip into its arm. The appendage split from the rest of it and it crumpled to the floor unmoving.

Robin put his arm down to help the other support him in a half laid, half sitting potion on the floor. "Wholly cow, that thing was huge and ticked."

His com went off and Daina came up on a holo-video. "Richard, I'm checking up on you, your heartbeat was pretty high a few seconds ago, are you okay?"

Robin frowned, "Just firkin peachy." He stood up and glanced at the dead officers that shoot at him only minutes before. "Okay," He gave her a glare batman would have been proud of. "I want to know what the heck is going on."

"What do yo-"

"Don't give me that hoarse crap," He cut her off. "I know you know more than you're letting on. I'm not stupid or did you forget I was trained by the world's greatest detective. Now why the heck are these men trying to kill me, and where did the necromorphs come from?" She was silent. "Answer me." His voice was low and intimidating, his glare burning holes through the holoscreen.

She sighed in defeat. "The creatures, I believe, came from an artifact that is being held somewhere on the Sprawl, where exactly I'm not sure." Robin tensed. The idea of being on the same station as that evil relic, again, sent shivers down his spin. And she was telling the truth.

He swallowed. "Okay and how about my other question? Why does this Tiedemann guy want me dead?"

She was more reluctant to give out this information. "Richard you are suffering from a very high and fatal case of dementia due to the direct contact and over exposure to the first Marker's radiation. Untreated it will take over the entire mental state and cause you to go brain dead." Robin froze, his face holding an unreadable expression. She continued.

"You are considered the most dangerous person on this entire station, which is why you woke up in a straight-jacket. The doctors placed you into an enforced stasis to try to slow down the effects of the dementia." Robin stared at her waiting for her to answer the question he asked. She signed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Reading your file, I know you won't like what I have to say next.

Two days after you were picked up from that drifting shuttle you escaped your confines, you were hallucinating. They were able to subdue you but Tiedemann made it clear that if you were to ever escape again you were to be shot on sight."

Robin felt himself dread the question he was about to ask next. "W-what did I do?"

She looked him square in the eyes. Her eyes told the truth as she spoke. "Richard, you murdered fifteen of Tiedemann's men in less than five minutes, using nothing but a scalpel and your bare hands."

**Oh, wholly cow! Wasn't expecting that were you. Well that explains quiet a bit. I hope I got Daina's character right. Poor Robin, I put him through so much and there is still more of it to come. The next chapter we're gonna catch up with DaddyBats and the team. Superman is there too and Roy. What will happen next? Review if you want, it'll help me see if I'm doing a good job or not. Until the next update.**


End file.
